


Does This Have Milk In It?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hot Chocolate, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Intolerance, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is Lactose Intolerant, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Milk, Near Death Experiences, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500, lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Drinking milk is not the way to avoid your feelings.Oneshot/drabble





	Does This Have Milk In It?

Lance was the love of Keith's life. Keith hated him for it. 

Lance's face was pretty nice. He was funny, and brave, and he had a great laugh. The laugh always destroyed him. Like right now, for example. 

"...hey Hunk," Keith said suddenly, not taking his eyes off of Lance just then. "What you're drinking right now. Does it have milk in it?"

Hunk in turn looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah, I actually use milk for my hot chocolate."

"Can I try some?"

"Uh, sure." And odd request, but why not? He passed it over, always happy to share. Keith took it. "Why did you ask if it had milk in it?

Keith fucking chugged it. "Because I'm lactose intolerant and I hope this kills me."

That was not the right choice, even if he was in love.

"KEITH NO--"


End file.
